A Thanksgiving Surprise
by morgana07
Summary: Bobby has a Thanksgiving he wasn't expecting with some guests he wasn't expecting as well when Sheriff Mills decides to drop in and invites a couple other guests to remind Bobby of what he has. Set in Season 7 before Episode 9.


**A Thanksgiving Surprise**

**Summary: **_Bobby has a Thanksgiving he wasn't expecting with some guests he wasn't expecting as well when Sheriff Mills decides to drop in. Set in Season 7 before Episode 9._

**Tags/Warnings: **_No tags but this probably took place between episodes 8 and 9 and may have a mild spoiler since it does mention something from Episode 8._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the boys or anything to do with them._

**Author Note: **_I normally don't write mainly with Bobby as the core character but this one just came out for him. I hope everyone enjoys it and has a wonderful Thanksgiving._

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"Who the hell you cookin' for? An Army? There's just the two of us and…"

"Shut up, get out of this kitchen before something starts shooting at you again or the damn Turkey comes to life and put on those things I brought you."

Blinking at the abrupt end of the conversation and finding himself literally pushed out of the cabin's tiny but efficient kitchen, Bobby Singer was left to frown and brood for a long moment before finally shrugging and eyed the new flannel shirt, actually new jeans and boots that had been shoved at him very early this morning.

"How'd you know the size I take anyway?" he called, swearing he heard a soft snort as if the lady in the kitchen couldn't believe he'd asked that.

"I've been arresting you for how many years, Bobby?" Sheriff Jodi Mills called back as she put the finishing touches on her sweet potato casserole before eyeing the turkey then took a glance at her watch. "I think I'd know what size stuff you'd take. Now hurry it up."

Ever since his own place had been firebombed in the first wave of Leviathan attacks, Bobby had been using his late friend Rufus Turner's old cabin as a base of operations. While not as secure as he'd like, especially when his two favorite idjits showed up, it served his purpose.

Knowing from the last call he'd gotten from the Winchesters that Dean was planning on parking them in an out of the way motel for the Thanksgiving holiday since he'd said that Sam was still dealing with some stuff so Bobby had planned on spending the day eating cold meatloaf and researching.

That had been his plan until early that morning when he'd found his sometimes ally and Sheriff of Sioux Falls, Jodi Mills, on his door with everything required for a full Thanksgiving meal and new clothes to replace what she'd rightly assumed he'd lost in the fire.

"So, you expect to freeze most of this or do you think I'm that big of an eater?" Bobby then eyed the table to count the place settings. "You expecting someone?"

"No, you are," came the quick reply as the sharp witted brunette rolled her eyes while motioning to the platter with the bird. "Carry this to the table then go get the door. I'll finish setting the table."

"Damn bossy females," Bobby muttered under his breath but couldn't deny that the smells coming out of the kitchen was making him hungry. Sitting it in the center of the perfectly set table, he was about to ask about the door when a more than familiar pounding was heard on it. "Balls. Now what did those two drag home if they're knocking?"

Having heard that knock plenty of times since meeting John Winchester and his sons, Bobby knew that if either Sam or Dean were knocking than either one of them was hurt or they were in trouble and delaying telling him about it.

"Alright, I have the Sheriff here so if you two aren't bleedin' to death, bickering or something you damn well better not have anything in the trunk or…huh," Bobby stopped in mid cautionary order to step back, push up his ever present trucker cap to eye the two young hunters at his door before reaching next to it for the small flask he kept there.

"Whoa, Bobby! Not the damn holy water in the face thing!" Dean objected, knowing it was coming and wanting to head it off. "The only clean shirt that looks good so I don't need you soakin' me with that crap."

Taking a closer look, Bobby didn't think he was dealing with Leviathan clones, shapeshifters or anything of that nature as he took in that both Dean and Sam appeared to have dressed up, or at least cleaned up as much of possible since he doubted if those boys had any good clothes except for the suits they used to play FBI agents.

"Since when do you two idjits clean up before showing up on my door?" he demanded, stepping back to let the brothers in and didn't miss a couple things that told him that he'd be slapping Dean in the head for later. "For that matter what the hell are ya doing here anyway?"

Glancing at each other in the same way that Bobby remembered from when the boys had been younger and wary over something, he narrowed a look before pinning Sam with it.

While the taller of the two, Sam was also younger than his brother and at times easier to get answers out of. Especially if the kid was sick or hurt and one look told Bobby that Sam hadn't come out of that deal with the obsessed fan and the Crossroads demon nearly as well as either Dean or Garth had said.

"You hurt bad?" he asked sternly, hearing a step from behind only a second before a warning hand slapped him in the head. "Hey!"

"Grill the boys later, Bobby," Jodi replied, reaching over to take the plain brown bag that Dean seemed only to happy to hand over. "You get what I said to?"

This time Bobby heard the soft chuckle that Sam aimed at his brother and was able to deflect the hand that Dean raised to go after his brother with as the older Winchester rolled his eyes. "Send a guy to the damn store on Thanksgiving, Sheriff?" he snorted, pulling the denim jacket off but only a sharp look from the eagle-eyed young woman kept him from tossing it over a piece of furniture like he normally would've done. "You're lucky Sam and I made it here in one piece. I was ready to start splashing Holy Water in the faces of some little old people all fighting for the last can of that red jelly stuff you wanted."

"Bobby would've loved that headline. Church ladies massacre hunter over last can of cranberry sauce," Sam grinned, stepping back before Dean could turn on him.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean warned then smirked at his little brother's back when his attention was drawn to the banana cream pie that Jodi had just taken out of the oven after browning the meringue. "Got a call last night that plainly said, 'Get your asses to Bobby Singers or I'll put out a warrant on whatever hot car you two are driving this week,'" he shifted a wary look toward the kitchen then back at Bobby with a shrug. "So…here we are."

Wondering just how long the woman had been planning this, Bobby made a note to find out when he heard a shout that announced dinner was ready and if he planned on getting any before the boys ate it all then he'd better get a move on it.

For Bobby, who hadn't had much in the way of family dinners since his wife Karen died, sitting down for a complete Thanksgiving meal reminded him that despite it all he did have a family afterall.

He'd watched Dean and Sam grow up and admitted that he had as much a hand in raising them as John had, if not more if he was honest with himself, so to look across the table now to see two grown young men bickering much like they had once made him smile into his coffee since he'd be damned if he'd let them see it.

"Really?" Jodi seemed amused at some story Sam was telling as she leaned her chin on her hand while sending a look down toward his older brother who seemed to be with holding the urge to throw a roll in his hand very well. "Dean did that, huh?"

"Yeah, he swore the Turkey talked and had glowing red eyes so he blasted it apart with rocksalt," Sam grinned, shifting his leg to avoid the kick he knew was coming. "Remember, Dean?"

Debating on how much Bobby or the Sheriff would bitch if he dumped that cranberry stuff over his brother's head, he finally sat back with a sigh to shoot Sam a look only an indulgent older brother could have. "The damn bird was five feet tall, you were eleven and it tried to make you its dinner, Sammy. So hell yeah, I killed that thing and…"

"I was talking about the turkey last week, Dean," Sam smiled, catching the roll when it was tossed but then just as quickly reached to pull the sleeve of his shirt down to cover the bandage on his wrist. "You killed that one because you said…"

"Dean, what the hell have you two idjits been doing?" Bobby demanded, deciding he was having Frank put a tracer on the boys so he'd have a better idea of what was happening because he hadn't missed the bandage or the way Dean's hand reached out to grip Sam's neck in a casual hold that if anyone else didn't know better was just another way to get his brother to shut up.

Bobby knew these boys and knew that was one of Dean's way of keeping Sam grounded when he was hurt so once again he decided to wait until he could get the older boy alone to grill him.

"Who wants pie?" Jodi must have also caught that change between the boys because she decided it was time to distract and knew the moment Dean's eyes lit at the mere mention of dessert that it had worked.

"You may as well give that boy the whole thing," Bobby had left the boys to clear some of the dishes while he braved the kitchen to get the pie and also noticed the triple layer chocolate chunk cake with pecan icing.

Grinning, she placed plates on a tray for easier carrying. "That's what Sam said last night too," she admitted, looking in toward the table then at Bobby. "I couldn't see you guys spending today apart so I called the boys. Sam's hurt, isn't he?"

"Run into an obsessed little twit with a love potion so I wanted 'em back here but it takes a lot to make Dean see that he can't handle things all on his own anymore," Bobby shrugged, hearing laughter erupt suddenly as Sam found something his brother did amusing.

Thinking of what he had, Bobby decided it outweighed what he might've lost in the fire or in his long career as a hunter and took his hat off which he only did rarely. "Look…Sheriff…Jodi…thanks for this," he got out after a couple seconds of trying. "Those two idjits are the only family I have so I appreciate you bringing 'em up here."

Shoving the tray into his hands, Jodi smiled while scooping up the presliced pie. "Keep practicing, Bobby and you might almost get to be charming," she laughed, stepping out and immediately had the attention of both Winchesters. "One slice each."

"Sheriff, you're killing me," Dean argued, deciding his little brother wasn't the only one who could weird innocent puppy dog eyes when he needed to. "Hasn't Bobby told you what Sammy and I have been fighting? Ancient monsters from the pits of Purgatory. I think that deserves more pie than…shut up, Sam."

"Idjits," Bobby rolled his eyes, then coughed to cover his own emotions as he watched the boys bicker over pie and who was getting stuck with clean up duty. "But they're my idjits. Happy Thanksgiving," he whispered then winced as Jodi used the pie server to slap a finger that got too close to the cake's icing. "Sam! Get outta that because you are not touching that much chocolate until you're outta my hair and back to being Dean's problem!" he snapped, going back to join his family for Thanksgiving and deciding the world of monsters and hunting could wait another day.

**The End**


End file.
